Blythe's Alternate Outfits
]] This page describes all of the outfits Blythe has worn in the series. Include pics if you can! For Blythe's actual information please visit her character page. Gallery - Season One vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h19m46s202.png|Blythe's Big Adventure Part One vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h21m15s136.png|Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h23m21s43.png|Bad Hair Day vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h24m26s238.png|Gailbreak! vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h27m15s2.png|Gailbreak! vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h28m11s151.png|Penny For Your Laughs and The Sister Story vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h29m55s203.png|Alternate Gym Outfit vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h34m22s18.png|Biskit Glammed-Up Blythe vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h33m24s181.png|Biskit Glammed-Up Blythe (plus make-up) vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h34m59s110.png|Mean Isn't Your Color vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h38m12s49.png|Russell Up Some Fun vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h45m58s128.png|What the huh? vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h48m40s180.png|Alternate Track Outfit vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h39m43s230.png|Be Yourself vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h41m32s18.png|Be Yourself and Pet Sounds vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h42m09s126.png|Be Yourself vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h43m08s156.png|Be Yourself vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h44m52s176.png|Be Yourself vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h51m37s157.png|Blythe's Crush vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h50m42s111.png|Blythe's Crush Outfit with Helmet and Skates vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h54m27s41.png|Blythe's Crush Outfit with Helmet and Blue Shoes Screen Shot 2014-11-16 at 9.09.06 PM.png|As seen in Eve of Destruction Screen Shot 2014-11-17 at 12.47.56 PM.png|Books and Covers Screen Shot 2014-11-17 at 12.39.57 PM.png|Books and Covers (Mathelete Shirt) Screen Shot 2014-11-17 at 10.37.14 AM.png|So You Skink You Can Dance? Screen Shot 2014-11-17 at 10.50.14 AM.png|So You Skink You Can Dance? (Formal Outfit) Screen Shot 2014-11-17 at 10.54.09 AM.png|Lights, Camera, Mongoose! Screen Shot 2014-11-17 at 7.56.18 PM.png|Trading Places Screen Shot 2014-11-17 at 10.25.54 PM.png|Topped with Buttercream Screen Shot 2014-11-17 at 10.30.49 PM.png|Sweet (Truck) Ride Screen Shot 2014-11-18 at 8.12.32 AM.png|Helicopter Dad Screen Shot 2014-11-18 at 8.13.22 AM.png|What's in The Batter Screen Shot 2014-11-18 at 7.54.16 AM.png|Terriers and Tiaras Screen Shot 2014-11-18 at 7.55.40 AM.png|Terriers and Tiaras (Stage Mom) Screen Shot 2014-11-18 at 7.57.39 AM.png|Lotsa Luck Screen Shot 2014-11-18 at 8.00.00 AM.png|Lotsa Luck (Kung Fu Quilting) Screen Shot 2014-11-18 at 8.17.35 AM.png|Door-Jammed Screen Shot 2014-11-18 at 8.20.21 AM.png|Door-Jammed (Formal) Screen Shot 2014-11-18 at 8.31.53 AM.png|Frenemies Screen Shot 2014-11-18 at 8.33.48 AM.png|Blythe's Pet Project Screen Shot 2014-11-16 at 9.32.58 PM.png|Summertime Blues Screen Shot 2014-11-16 at 9.48.20 PM.png|Summertime Blues Gallery - Season Two 140920lpss02e01-0008.jpg|Missing Blythe and Why Can't We Be Friends? 140920lpss02e01-0005.jpg|Missing Blythe, photo 140920lpss02e01-0006.jpg|Missing Blythe, photo 140920lpss02e02-0001.jpg|The Nest Hats Craze! 140920lpss02e03-0001.jpg|Eight Arms to Hold You 140920lpss02e03-0004.jpg|Eight Arms to Hold You, imaginary Screen_Shot_2014-11-17_at_12.02.35_PM.png Screen_Shot_2014-11-18_at_4.20.35_PM.png Screen_Shot_2014-11-18_at_5.01.45_PM.png Everyday Clothes *In the pilot, Blythe wore a purple-blue top with an almost knee length peach skirt, black shoes, and pantyhose with star pattern. She has a gold necklace and wore her hair in a ponytail with an orange scrunchie. *Black T-shirt with white frilly layered skirt and black belt. She wears her normal black shoes, a gray pair of pattern pantyhose, and her normal gold necklace. Her hair is worn down with a peach bow. *A very pale yellow shirt under a loose, light green top with glittery designs on it and dark pair of jeans. Her shoes are plain flats. Her hair is fully pulled back and down. *A teal T-shirt with a single dark blue paw-print on the chest, dark blue-gray ruffle skirt, white pantyhose, knee length gray-purple boots, and a single purple bracelet. Her hair was worn in a ponytail with her bangs loose with hair framing her face. *A blue shirt worn over a gray dress with dark gray line detailing, black bracelet, plain gray pantyhose, and black flats. Her hair was worn down and wavy, and also had a blue bow on the side. *A recolor of the outfit above, consisting of a dark teal dress with lined detailing all over it worn under a bright cyan jacket. Worn with gray pantyhose, dark gray sneakers, a red bracelet, red hair pieces, and a pink flower. *During the second half of the pilot, Blythe wore a blue button-down jacket over a gray tank top and pair of black jean shorts with hearts all over them and a plain belt. She also had a pair of knee length pink boots and wore her hair in low braids held with pink flowery and tan bubble pieces. *A pink T-shirt, khaki-green jeans, and multiple pink bracelets. Her hair is worn in braided pigtails held with pink pieces and a reddish flower in her hair.She also wore a pale blue and purple helmet with a pair of dark purple skates. *A red shirt with double gold necklaces and a pair of jean short-shorts with a brown belt with a star in the center. Her hair is worn down with a bit of wave near the bottom with a red hair bow. *A pink T-shirt with pale purple markings and a pair of gray capri pants, along with red shoes and multiple bracelets. Wore her hair in a ponytail. *A spotted blue top with slightly puffed sleeves over a white tank top with gray capri pants and black flats. *White and dark blue striped shirt with blue jeans and a red belt and flats. She had her hair worn in braids with her normal hair pieces. *A gray and pale blue dress with ribbon around the waist, blue pantyhose and gray shoes. Her hair was worn in a plain ponytail. *A white tank top with sky blue half-jacket and a pair of dark gray jean shorts worn with a black belt with small cyan blue flower. Also tall gray boots, black bracelet, and a blue pearl bracelet. She wore her hair flat and pulled her bangs mostly back. Later she pulls her hair into a ponytail with a blue scrunchie and dons a blue-gray beanie with a flower clipped to it. *A recolor of the outfit above consisting of light purple shirt under a blue jacket, dark blue shorts, tan jewelry, belt, and boots. The clip on her belt is purple. *A yellow polka dot top under white shirt and long sea foam green skirt. Along with pair of gray boots. Hair worn the same way as above. *Pale yellow top worn with a dark gray/black pleated skirt worn with a red belt. She also has red hair pieces, tall red boots, a gold heart necklace, and pale yellow flowers worn in her hair, which was styled in pigtail-braids. * A white T-shirt under a dark purple-red tank top with yellow lining and matching shorts. Tall white knee socks and a pair of blue sneakers with yellow lining. *A light gray T-shirt with deep red skirt with a striped belt segment, gold necklace, black shoes, and a pair of fishnet pantyhose with star markings. Her hair is pulled up into a bun with multiple loose curls of hair in the front. *A deep blue glittery blouse over a very pale pink tank top. Along with red jeans, dark red/brown flats, and a purple wristwatch. Her hair is worn up in a bun with few loose curls, while her bangs are are brushed to the side. *A bright purple top with white skirt and a pair of darker purple shoes. She also has on a purple and white headband, a black belt, necklace, and pantyhose with a star decoration. *A violet and lilac striped shirt with a knot tied on the side, worn with dark wash capri pants, white and red sneakers, and two bracelets. Her hair was worn in a ponytail tied with a scrunchie. *A green crop top covered in glitter over a very pale yellow tank top and a pair of dark wash jeans. At first her hair was a mess, but she fixes it later. *A variation of the above, but the top was pink and the undershirt was white-pink. Worn with a purple and white headband and her hair was straight down. At one point, her bangs were put into an "emo style" when she imitated the Biskits. *White shirt with many blue lines and details on it, dark wash denim capris, dark blue and white sneakers, and a dark blue headband with white spots all over it. Her hair was worn straight down. *A purple top with denim skirt and tall purple boots. Her hair was worn in a normal ponytail with the scrunchie. Special Occasions *A blue dress with sequined top half and a pair of white dancing shoes. Blythe's hair was pulled up into a very detailed bun with few loose curls. *For her segment on Terriers and Tiaras, Blythe wore a pink top with Zoe's face on it, a purple skirt, dark purple shoes, and purple-gray panythose with stars on them. Her hair was worn down and wavy. *After becoming a "stage mom", Blythe's hair was very curly and she wore dark makeup. Her outfit became a neon purple dress with white frills and tan cowboy boots. The Zoe shirt she wore remained. *A minty dress with three layers of ruffles. Worn with a green necklace, belt, and black heels with the part over the foot being white. Her hair was worn in a single bun. Other/Unique *As a spy in "Gailbreak!", Blythe wore her hair down with black cap, black elbow sleeve shirt, boots, and a pair of black capris. *In hopes of turning Sue away from copying her, Blythe dressed in very gawdy attire consisting of a green and blue jersey with an 8 on the front, purple skirt with pale purple ruffled lining, orange leggings with yellow spots, black boots, and a pair of soft-blue fuzzy leg warmers. On her head was a purple hat with red band and a big yellow feather. She wore her hair in a ponytail. *For gym, Blythe wears a purple shirt with a picture of a rabbit on it and a pair of blue-purple knee length pants, along with a pair of white sneakers. *The Mathletes shirt is yellow with a deep purple icon in the middle and green lining. *As a baby, Blythe wore a pink shirt with a big pink and white bunny eared hood, diaper, and pink booties. *As a younger girl, her magician costume consisted of a top hat, cape, and dark brown fake mustache. *As a little girl, Blythe was shown to wear her hair in low, curled buns held with purple hair pieces. She wore a pink sweater. *A white and pink apron. Trivia Category:Other Pages Category:Clothes